


Long Way Down: The Playlists

by Abbie



Series: Long Way Down [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Music, Other, Playlist, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/pseuds/Abbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three playlists set as the soundtrack to the three-part series, Long Way Down. The music that helped me to build the cage, that scored the nightmares, that fueled the escape, now helps to bring Tommy and Felicity home to Oliver and Starling City, and will back the healing and the hell that finds them there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [always_a_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_a_queen/gifts), [relevanttosomeone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relevanttosomeone/gifts).



> I just want to give an enormous amount of thanks to always_a_queen and relevanttosomeone for the incredibly gorgeous graphics they've been so kind as to make for me to visually accompany this series. These stories could not be better represented than by the images these magnificent ladies created.
> 
> Every chapter in this series (and installment) has been titled with a lyric from the songs on these playlists. ;) Listen, and you might find yourself struck by a familiar line.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scant weeks after the takedown of Slade Wilson, Felicity Smoak is abducted from her bed in the middle of the night. She wakes in a stark white cell to be faced by the inexplicably alive Tommy Merlyn, but breathing isn’t the only thing he’s doing that he shouldn’t be.
> 
> Now an agent of the League of Assassins, Tommy keeps Felicity captive to further an unknown agenda of the League, while at home in Starling, Oliver Queen and Team Arrow are left without clues as to the nature of Felicity’s disappearance and grow more desperate by the day. However, neither Tommy nor Felicity grasp the depth of the game being played around them, and the shadowy parts they play begin to shift until the pressure builds to breaking.

  


**[Parts I & II](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AeR7zo2zfKM&list=PLYprVYqX-EWTaydD0QyPwlzhLFkHDTZAn) **

.................................................................................................................

**1\. Delta Rae —** _Bottom of the River_ ****  
2\. KONGOS — _Come With Me Now_ ****  
**3\. Mikky Ekko —** _Who Are You, Really?  
_**4\. Alex Winston —** _Guts_  
**5\. Emily Browning —** _Sweet Dreams (Remix)_   ****  
6\. Oh Land — _Numb_  
**7\. Lorde —** _Everybody Wants to Rule the World_  
8\. Mikky Ekko — _We Must Be Killers_  
**9\. of Verona —** _Dark in My Imagination_  
10\. Alex Winston — _101 Vultures_ _(On the Mountain)_  
**11\. Until the Ribbon Breaks —** _One Way or Another_  
12\. A Perfect Circle — _Counting Bodies Like Sheep_  
13. Alanis Morissette — _Versions of Violence_  
**14\. Naughty Boy ft. Bastille —** _No One’s Here to Sleep_  
15\. J2 ft. Blu Holliday — _I Will Survive_  
**16\. Until the Ribbon Breaks —** _Pressure_   ****  
17\. Digital Daggers — _The Devil Within_  
**18\. MSMR —** _Bones_   ****  
19\. Digital Daggers — _Can’t Sleep, Can’t Breathe_  
**20\. Lynx —** _Young Blood_  
**21\. Kari Kimmel —** _Black_   ****  
22\. Metric — _Help, I’m Alive_  
**23\. CHVRCHES —** _Gun_   ****  
24\. ZZ Ward — _Got It Bad_  
**25\. Delta Rae —** _Fire_  
**26\. Daughter —** _Home_  


	2. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Felicity return to Starling with Oliver and Team Arrow, each of them shattered in their own way, each of them in need of healing. But Tommy and Felicity, bound now by the horrors they escaped together, are dogged not just by the shadows they have brought back with them—but also by the monsters that follow them home through the dark...

  


[Part III](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fplaylist%3Flist%3DPLYprVYqX-EWRO-JAb_eqT4ErDPP0EA4Fa&t=MTdmNzVhYjZmNzA1ZDFlY2FjZjhjZTE3NDczNmVhMTAzZTU2OWM2ZSxLRGc3Nnhpag%3D%3D)

.................................................................................................................

**1.**   **Way Down We Go** — _Kaleo_    
**2\. Until the Levee** — _Joy Williams_   **  
3.**   **Care** — _Robot Koch & Julien Marchal_   
**4.** **Start a Riot** — _Banners_ **  
5.** **All the Things Lost** — _MS MR_    
**6.** **Ghost**  — _Mystery Skulls_ **  
7.** **Wolves Without Teeth** — _Of Monsters and Men_  
**8.** **What Kind of Man** — _Florence + the Machine_    
**9.** **Me and the Devil** — _Soap &Skin_ **  
10.** **Dust** — HÆLOS  
**11.** **Short Change Hero** — _The Heavy_  
**12.** **Thousand Eyes**  — _Of Monsters and Men_  
**13\. Prehistoric**  — _Now, Now_ **  
14.** **Lonely Ghosts**  — _O+S_  
**15.** **Numbers** — _Daughter  
_**16.** **It Will Come Back** — _Hozier  
_**17.** **Deep End** — _Ruelle  
_**18.** **Cry Wolf** —   _Bebe Rexha_  
**19.** **My House** — _PVRIS_    
**20.** **Big Bad Wolf** — _Elliot Moss  
_**21.** **Sedated** — _Hozier_  
**22.** **Drowning** — _Banks_    
**23.** **Head Full of Lies** — _Georgi Kay_    
**24.** **There’s a Ghost** — _Fleurie_  
**25.** **Control** — _Halsey_    
**26\. Monster Under My Bed** — _Bebe Rexha  
_**27\. The Wolf** _— Phildel_    
**28\. Hurts Like Hell** — _Fleurie_    
**29\. Still** — _Daughter  
_**30\. The Crooked, The Cradle** — _The Crane Wives_    
**31\. Unsteady**  — X Ambassadors  
**32\. Knockin On Heaven’s Door** — _Antony & the Johnsons  
_**32\. Stand By Me**  — _Ki:Theory  
_**34\. Bring Me Back to Life** — extreme Music  
**35\. World On Fire**  — _Les Friction_    
**36\. Trouble** — _Robots Don’t Sleep_    
**37\. Bang Bang**  — _Kaleo  
_**38\. Hurt**  — _Johnny Cash  
_**39\. No Comprende**  — _Low_    
**40\. It Works Itself Out**  — _Half Moon Run  
_**41\. Separated**  — _Robot Koch & Mree_   
**42\. I Will Be There**  — _Odessa_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These graphics created by relevanttosomeone


	3. Part III: The B Side

 

[Part III: The B Side](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DdWJ22DyT2T8%26list%3DPLYprVYqX-EWSshxk8lWCgL5ZcHI_o1FKK&t=ODcyYTYwZWFmM2Y5MmEyYWRmMDNlZTUwM2JhY2UyZTE4ODEzMzFjMCxrRkNVcEI1cg%3D%3D)

.................................................................................................................

  **1\. Landslide**  — _Daughter_    
 **2\. Ghost In My House** — _Lucy Schwartz_    
 **3\. Come Back for Me** — _Jaymes Young_    
 **4\. Gasoline** — _Halsey_    
 **5\. No One** — _Jill Andrews_    
 **6\. Judgement Day** — _Stealth_    
 **7\. You Don’t Know Me** — _Son Lux_    
 **8\. Lawless** —   _Colours_    
 **9. Beautiful Crime** — _Tamer  
_ **10\. War** — _Former Vandal_    
 **11\. Dark Star (Stripped)** — _Jaymes Young_    
 **12\. If I Be Wrong** — _Wolf Larsen_    
 **13\. Open Your Eyes** — _Andrew Belle_    
 **14\. Biting Down** — _Lorde_    
 **15\. I Ran** — _Hidden Citizens  
_ **16\. Afraid** — _The Neighbourhood_    
 **17\. Eye of the Storm** — _X Ambassadors_    
 **18\. Slip** — _Elliot Moss_    
 **19\. Here With Me** — _Susie Suh & Robot Koch   
_**20\. Towards the Sun** — _Rihanna_    
 **21\. Arsonist’s Lullaby** — _Hozier_    
 **22\. Hunger** — _Of Monsters and Men_    
 **23\. Tornado** — _Jonsi_    
 **24\. Carry Me Home** — _Sohn_    
 **25\. This Is Our War** — _Shelby Merry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These graphics created by always_a_queen

**Author's Note:**

> These graphics created by relevanttosomeone.


End file.
